


The Rainbow Dragon, The Hiding Girl

by sadifura



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue Until The End, Origin Story, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is standing there,<br/>wings glimmering</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Dragon, The Hiding Girl

**Author's Note:**

> im really into touhou tbh  
> ive never really played the game but ive seen winquotes and formulated my ideas of personalities in my head and i really like touhou
> 
> i do not own the character of meiling hong, nor do i own touhou project. all properties belong to ZUN.

she stands there, at the gate

she is standing there, wings glimmering  
her face, glistening with sweat and dew, rises up to meet the sky

\---

a woman like her had to stay hidden.  
a woman like her was dangerous, violent, a pox.  
i am evil, dangerous, vile, she thought. i am feared.  
a woman like her could kill many. so she concealed those dirtied wings and took flight.

\---

she wasn't a dragon, she told people. she was just an ordinary human who happened to be wandering.  
an ordinary human who happened to spread the trail of a rainbow, coincidentally, wherever she went.  
an ordinary woman, she told people, lying through her teeth, trying to make herself believe this lie.

an ordinary woman, different from the rest of her wholly-human family.

an ordinary woman. an ordinary dragon. 

\---

in china, she was revered as a goddess. a sign of good fortune, a sign of good luck.  
in england, held captive, she was treated as a monster.  
a demon.  
a fire causing beast.  
the beholder of satan.

she didn't even breathe fire. 

\---

somehow, she found a way to escape. somehow, she ran.  
she ran, and ran, and ran.

and, seeing a wonderful land suddenly open up before her, forming from a portal to nowhere, in the first time in a long time...  
...she flew.

and she saw the most radiant woman, with a mischievous, fox-like grin, with an equally fox-like servant girl.

"welcome to gensokyo. i am yukari yakumo. i'm pleased to meet you, miss meiling."


End file.
